Bleeding Love
by antwattack
Summary: “Inuyasha!” The sound reverberated throughout the empty warehouse, as it was soon followed by a gunshot. No, he can’t be dead, he couldn’t be dead. I can’t live without him, my Inuyasha.
1. Inuyasha: Days come and go

**Disclaimer! Disclaimer!** : On a happy note, Inuyasha loves me. Yeah, he told me so. The bad news, I can't own him.

**Bleeding Love**

Pain. Pure, unadulterated, and inconceivable pain. No, not like the physical pain of a mortal gunshot, that would be followed by the numbness of your body as it slips into the cold eternal abyss, of course not. It was much, much worse. It felt as if I'd been betrayed in some twisted way. As if the woman sitting next to me, calmly sipping her Cognac, had suddenly decided that she wanted to kill someone and took out a knife, jamming into my heart multiple times to make sure she killed me. I _wish _she would kill me. It would certainly be a happy ending, everyone would be happy.

I don't want to feel pain anymore. I don't want to keep consuming alcohol, just to numb the on going pain. The one thing though, that can even come close to making me happy is _her_. The worst part is that _she_ knows it. _She_ knows that I can't live without _her_. Yet, _she_'s here, dancing with **him**, kissing **him**, whispering in **his** ear, and loving **him**. Love, what a waste of an emotion. I mean, here's everyone and everything loving each other and being all happy. Can't I get someONE too? What does a guy have to do to have someone to love and love him in return?

"Sir, your Everclear shot is ready."

I looked up, displeased, and grunted, "Leave the bottle."

Time for the pain to go away, at least, for a little while.

**Word count: 245 words**

A/N: Well, whaddya guys think? Pretty nifty, if I do say so myself. Again, reviews are imperative in my quest to write a breath-stealing, jaw-dropping, eye-popping, mind-numbing, knee-shaking, earth-quaking (?) story. I need your feedback, be it a good review, or a bad one- I mean, there are no such things as bad reviews, just constructive criticism. Oh, many, many thank you's to my beta, **InuyashaFreak**! Guys, without her the author of this story would look like an illiterate. Also, I would like to point out that the chapters in this story will mostly be drabble to one-shot length (some from 100-250, other from 900- 1200). Thank you again! So, without further or do: my goodbyes and farewells!

Ja Ne!

**Everclear- **In case someone didn't know, Everclear is the strongest-if not, one of the strongest- legally sold alcohols. In fact, some states in the United States ban the 190-proof (which has 95% alcohol) Everclear from being sold. It also comes as 151-proof (75.5% alcohol), which is only sold commercially in California, Minnesota, North Dakota, and some other states.


	2. Let the beat drop

**Disclaimer! Disclaimer!** : On a happy note, Inuyasha loves me. Yeah, he told me so. The bad news, I can't own him.

Also, I do not own the song Sexy Bitch by David Guetta ft. Akon.

**Bleeding Love**

I was fed up. Just. Plain. Tired. Yes, it was another daily argument with my boyfriend, Hojo. It seemed like the fights just kept escalating. I mean, now we were fighting over the most idiotic things. It just felt like Hojo didn't know when to stop prying into other people's business-namely mine! And that was just ONE of the many things Hojo and I fought about.

I wasn't sure where the relationship was going.. Hojo wasn't the one, of that I was sure. So, when Sango had invited me to come to the new club, I jumped at the chance and just left.

* * *

As the mix the DJ was currently playing reached my favorite song, I began to loosen up and became bolder with my dance moves. It just couldn't be helped, this was my release; good or not; and I desperately needed one.

**Yes I can see her**  
**Cause every girl in here wonna be her**  
**Oh she's a diva**  
**I feel the same and I wonna meet her**

The pounding beats, the empowering lyrics, the sweat and sway of the crowd of the famous Club Shikon, it brought out another side to the average Kagome, the shy girl. This Kagome felt so much better, much more…free. I felt **powerful**, **invincible, seductive**. Like a lioness looking for her prey.

Sango, of course, had brought her lecherous boyfriend along, Miroku, and after we took one step in the club, she went off to dance with him. Her whereabouts are currently unknown and she was the one to drive me here!

It didn't help that I had already managed to down three glasses of the clubs signature, Kamikaze Cocktail, and was ready to order my fourth…after this song, of course.

**They say she low down  
It's just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town**

You know when you feel someone watching you? That's how I felt. It felt as if every move, every sway, every rock and lean, was analyzed by some_one_.

**She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin I can't take no more  
Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull up close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful**

I finally found out that the man- god, really- that was staring at me was by the bar. I could only make out the gold of his eyes and the strange silver of his hair, as well as the outline of his tone body in the dim light. I smiled at him and winked , Tigress Kagome always got what she wanted, and right now, it looked like she wanted that man.

**Damn girl  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl  
**

**Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl**

As I threw my arms in the air and swayed my hips seductively, two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back to a muscular body. Sweat, alcohol, and desire all coursed through my veins. After our very exotic dance, I spun around and gasped at the sight of the silver haired man I was so intimately dancing with.

I reaffirmed the gold hues of his eyes and his silver hair, but what I had not seen before, was the two most adorable ears atop his silvery head! I had the strangest urge to just reach up and rub those delightful appendages. Not only that, his tan skin and well-built body were fit to please, as my haze traveled lower, I could tell he had a washboard abdomen, this man made women swoon just by looking at him!

"Like what you see?" The silver Adonis inquired.

I could only nod, this man could do the impossible, he made Tigress Kagome as nervous and shy as she had been as a school girl.

"The name's Inuyasha, keep it in mind, cause you'll soon be screaming it to the heavens." He whispered, slightly slurring.

Then he leaned in and kissed me hungrily, passionately.. We stayed there, wrapped in each other, - devouring each other- until air was absolutely vital. When we parted, he grabbed my hand and led me outside.

Now, I don't usually go with strangers, but, then again, it wasn't exactly Kagome Higurashi driving, Tigress Kagome was in command of the steering wheel and all shy Kagome could do was sit quietly in the passenger seat and watch as Inuyasha led me out of the club, into his car, and into-what I assumed- was his apartment.

As he laid me down on the bed and the dance of passion and dominance began, shy Kagome Higurashi tried to get the Tigress to stop, cease. Knowing this wasn't like her at **all**, and the probable consequences of their actions. Too bad, the Tigress didn't like taking orders, especially from _other _self. The only coherent thought going through the Tigress' mind was:

'_Oh, I knew I was going to have a good time tonight at Club Shikon.' _

**Word Count: 847**

**A/N: ** Okay, well there goes the second installment of Bleeding Love! Once again, what do you guys think about it? Leave your all knowing reviews! This chapter was beta-ed by the best of the best, **InuyashaFreak! **Please leave your applause til the end folks! Anywho, I'm in such a writing mood! I've been this way since watching New Moon! Did anyone else think it was magnificent? Leave your feedback in a review! LMAO!

Again, our new work in our alcohol dictionary is:

**Kamikaze or ****神風****(according to Wikipedia)-**is made of equal parts Vodka, Triple Sec and lime juice. According to the International Bartenders Association, it is served straight up in a cocktail glass.Garnish is typically a wedge or twist of lime.


	3. The morning after never makes sense

**Disclaimer! Disclaimer!** : On a happy note, Inuyasha loves me. Yeah, he told me so. The bad news, I can't own him.

**Bleeding Love**

Have you ever had one of those mornings? The one's when you wake up and you know immediately that the days going to turn out absolutely horrible as well? It seems like if the second you wake up, just by opening your sleep-induced and hazy eyes, that the world and the kamis above have sent every single ounce of bad luck upon you. From the moment your bare feet touch the cold mismatching tiles on the floor in the morning, to the second you lay your head on the soft pillow at night to ponder on the events of the day you feel terrible and lost in confusion.

Maybe it was the fact that when my eyes opened, I heard the familiar crackle from the oncoming thunderstorm or maybe it was when my eyes finally adjusted to the unfamiliar room that I began to feel that the day had only just begun, and yet, I just wanted it to end. Badly. Very, very badly.

It didn't help that the second I began to stretch out on the bed, which I realized was an incapability being that I was cocooned by a very warm body, that I began to feel the after affects of last night-translation: a massive hangover. Again, it also didn't help that we were both naked.

Ah, shit. It was precisely moments like these that I always say: Fuck! My! Life!

Needless to say, trying to wriggle out of the body's–dare I say… strong?- arms was more work than it looked. I finally managed to free myself a few twenty minutes later and stumbled into the bathroom to…well, empty out my stomach contents into the toilet.

When I walked back into the room, I noticed how truly messy it was. It was then that I began to get flashbacks from last night. Ah, the effects of alcohol were well into play, I'll admit, but how did that man get me to do those things? More importantly, where did my panties end up?

Gathering my clothes was more difficult than it looked, and it looked difficult to begin with. How did my shoe end up inside the dresser? Why were my panties found on top of the television? More surprising even, was when I found my bra in the mini fridge.

When the task of hunting down my clothes and putting them on was completed, I took one last look at the man sleeping peacefully on the bed and left.

* * *

I dialed Sango's number immediately after I exited the hotel. Good, I recalled seeing this hotel on my way to the club last night. Sango picked up and was there in less than 10 minutes. How many red lights she ran was beyond me, her house was at least 30 minutes from the club.

"Where the FUCK have you been?! I've been worried sick!" was my apparent greeting.

"Sango, please, I have a huge hangover and you're just making it worse." That seemed to hush her up a bit, "Well, after you and Miroku left me alone at the club, I met someone, I'm guessing, and ended up here."

"What do you mean 'I'm guessing'?" She looked at me for a split second before looking forward again.

"I was drunk! It was a one night stand, never happening again! Get over it."

Obviously, Sango got the hint and didn't talk about it anymore. Until…

"The least you can do is tell me that you used protection." I sighed, not this again.

"…."

"You didn't?! Oh, Kami, what if he has a disease? Or worse, what if you get pregnant?! We need you tested!"

"Okay, mom, I'm not saying we didn't use protection. I'm just saying I don't remember if we did."

Sango still pulled out her cell phone and set up an appointment with her OB/GYN, "as a precaution" or so she said. I swear, sometimes my best friend was worse than my mom! It's touching that I had someone that cared for me like this, but Sango went completely overboard.

Then a thought hit me:

"Oh, can you help me move back to my mom's?"

Sango pulled up to a red light and looked at me, "Finally realized what a looser he was?"

"I think I knew all along."

"Alright, I'll tell Miroku to pass by with his pickup." There she began dialing Miroku's number in her cell.

"Thanks." I muttered.

After Sango hung up, she looked at me suddenly and a smile broke out, "I almost forgot! Miroku finally proposed! I'm getting married and you're going to be my maid of honor!"

I overflowed with joy, "Thank you, Sango! I can't wait, I'm so happy for you!"

"Mhmm, and guess who's going to be the best man?" I was intrigued at this, who was going to be the guy I had to "walk down Sango and Miroku's aisle" with?

"Who?"

"The famous, Inuyasha Takahashi, of Takahashi Enterprises!"

Something about his name struck me as familiar, oh boy

**Word Count: 842**

**A/N: **Well, well, well, we've got some action and upcoming events here! Though, I think this chapter was mostly filler. Inu's POV coming up next and I'm in a creative/writing mood, so be looking for a new update! Thanks again to my most gracious beta: (drum roll, please) **InuyashaFreak ! **I'm very happy I got to update the same day I saw the new Inuyahsa: The Final Act episode-is it just me or does anyone else want Kikyo to get out of the way already and have more Inu/Kags cute moments? Leave your responses in a REVIEW!

Alchohol Dictionary:

Sorry, no alcohol included in this chapter-meaning no word of the day. :(

Again, R&R! Ciao!


	4. Oh, the problems we get ourselves into

**Disclaimer! Disclaimer!** : On a happy note, Inuyasha loves me. Yeah, he told me so. The bad news, I can't own him.

**Bleeding Love**

_Tick, tick, tick. _

The clock on the doctor's office wall seemed to irritate me more so than it should. Two weeks had passed since the one night stand with the silver haired Adonis and I grew nervous with each passing day.

_Tick, tick, tick. _

God, these doctors sure liked to take their sweet time. I could do this, I know I can, so what if my periods a little late, right? I just need the doctor to assure me that it's just irregular or something, right? Did I mention how nervous I am? I knew this was a bad idea, why'd I even listen to Sango anyway.

_Tick, tick, tick._

I swear to all that is holy in me, if I hear that goddamn ticking one more time, I'm going to strangle the living—

"Miss Higurashi? The doctor will see you now, please follow me into the examining room." The nurse had unusually blonde hair, cheap hair dying products, and was in need of braces. Why did I get so rude and critical when I was nervous? I would surely never understand. Something about being in this office didn't feel right at all, it was simply nerve wracking. I hoped the ladies room wasn't too far from the examination room; I was feeling nauseous right about now.

"If you would please sit on the table and wait for a few minutes, the doctor will be out shortly," and the nurse set Kagome's records on the table and walked out.

I hated going to the doctors, they make you wait outside in a waiting room for-what seemed like-hours and then they make you wait in the examination room for a couple more hours. This definitely wasn't good. Sango hadn't even come along with me; she had mentioned something about looking at banquet halls for the reception.

Why am I sweating this again? Oh, yeah. There's about a 50% chance that I might be pregnant with some guys kid, and I don't even know who the father is, right, way to go Kagome, you sure hit the nail on the head.

_Tick, tick, tick._

I can't do this! I need to get out of here, now. Maybe if I just slip out—

"Hello, Miss…," the doctor busted through the doors and eyed the manila folder resting on the desk, "Higurashi, is it? I'm and I will be your Gynecologist, pleased to meet you. Now, you're here for a standard check-up, am I correct?" At my nod he continued, "Well, let me ask you a few questions and take some tests, I'll give you your results afterward, okay?"

I nodded again, a mute. Oh, god, what did I get myself into.

* * *

After what seemed like countless hours waiting, the Dr. Yamashita finally came back into the examination room.

"Miss Higurashi, it seems to me that you are probably late on your period and from the results on these tests…" Oh kami, please don't say what I think you're about to say, please don't let it be true—"Congratulations, you're going to be a mom!"

It sounds cliché, but….I fainted.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" was the distant shouting I heard. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Sango." I croaked out, it felt as if I hadn't used my vocal chords in years! I awoke to a seething Sango and found myself in a white hospital room.

"Kagome, I rushed down here as soon as the doctor's office called me, your mom is on the way. The doctor also told me that you're pregnant….."

Uh oh, the silence was a bad sign of what was to come.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO…..SO……I DON'T EVEN HAVE WORDS TO DESCRIBE THE LEVEL OF STUPIDITY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Dear," came from a corner of the room, I looked and found Miroku sitting in a chair "She just recovered from fainting and finding out she's pregnant, go easy."

Thank the kamis for the voice of reason!

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later that I was released and given pre-natal pills to begin taking. Can you believe that my mom took the news of the pregnancy better than Sango? Well, I knew I had to go through with this, abortion was not an option. I got myself into this mess and I need to juggle work, Sango's wedding preparations, and this baby. At least Hojo was out of the picture, now the question remained, who was this baby's father?

_Silver hair, gold eyes, dog ears, strong arms, washboard abs—_

Woah, getting ahead of myself there.

As I drove into my mom's drive way, I began to plan this out for tomorrow. First things first, work, the thing that pays for my bills. Then, Sango's wedding preparations; I'm finally meeting this mysterious best man. Tomorrows a big day, well no day tops today, but you catch my drift. Why do I feel so nervous about meeting this Inu-something tomorrow?  


* * *

Word Count: 812

**A/N:**Hey, guys! Look,look, I'm not dead! Lmao, I just happened to fall of the face of the Earth for quite a while, so sorry for that. Well, I finally updated! :P Sorry, My Quinces were my only priority for the past months and now I can finally relax! Okay, so the story really starts to get interesting, I'm almost finished with the next chapter, so expect it soon! Oh, and I was originally going to do the whole one-chapter-Inu's-pov-the-next-Kagome's, but I thought; "nahhhhhhh!" I like the story from Kagome's POV only. Anywho, I wish you all a Happy 's Day and if I don't update in time, a Happy Easter! :D

Sorry folks, no alcohol of the day!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU: **InuyashaFreak! **


End file.
